


Eat dessert first

by Falconette



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Teasing, Toying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconette/pseuds/Falconette
Summary: A short one shot where you and Bokuto are together, balancing socializing and desire to go at it. At Akaashi's place. With people around.





	Eat dessert first

**Eat dessert first**

The main room of Akaashi’s house was well-lit and full of voices, a stark contrast to chilly winter night outside. Traditional houses offered a much cozier atmosphere on colder days, especially when full of people who were having a good time together and gladly shared a meal and a drink. Or two.

About a dozen of us, all guys and gals from the club, sat on the floor around a small table talking and laughing with a TV in the corner tuned to a music channel. Traditional houses offered another Japanese particularity and we readily took advantage of kotatsu, hiding our legs beneath the covers and letting the heaters beneath the table do their best at thawing winter from our limbs.

Akaashi, the host, invited us to his place after training, asked us to feel at home and just got up from his seat beside Kotaro to make another pizza delivery order as the afternoon get-together slowly turned into an evening party. After all, it was Friday and no one was in a particular rush to scurry down freezing streets to catch crowded trains. No one, except maybe Kotaro. The flush in his cheeks might have been the drinks, but I knew better.

Sitting across the table from him, concealed from sight, no one could tell my foot was pressed against his crotch while I casually chatted with a girl next to me. No one could see, although I am sure someone must have noticed his unusually quiet and pensive demeanor. Even his powerful heart could not pump sufficient amount of blood to both of his heads, so only one could be used at the time and that was a fact that I found both hilarious and surprisingly arousing. With a corner of my eye I checked out the way he uncomfortably shifted, nodding absently to someone’s offer to fill up his glass and then uncharacteristically clumsily returning the favor. He fretted, sweated and sighed but made no attempt to make me stop. It would have been easy, just a discreet pat or a tickle below the covers, or a disproving look would draw the line, but instead he kept quiet and just got more and more hard.

At one moment, finally, in a gap of our separate conversations, our gazes met. I could read, clear in his eyes, the suggestion to go home and finish on our bed the business we started here, where we had all the space and time to be naked, loud and inappropriate. I slowly shook my head with a playful grin, the tip of my tongue toying with a straw before I sucked a small gulp of my drink through it, swallowing, then licking my upper lip. I was staying. Kotaro also swallowed, dryly, and sighed. My toe wiggled – shit, was he hard! - making his knees jerk involuntarily in a spasm of pleasure and almost knock the table over. He smiled his goofy wide smile and apologized to everyone who instinctively grabbed their glasses to stop them from toppling.

Then his eyes turned to me again and his jaw set when he saw my open grin. I raised my eyebrows in inquiry and a challenge. Kotaro didn’t like to be bested, the alpha male part of him screamed in protest and lust and hunger. And the prey was so close, not across the net, but across the table, within his reach if he wanted it bad enough and did he want it! Corners of his mouth turned up, his eyebrows pointedly raised.

“We are going ho..:” he mouthed quietly to me from deep inside his throat, sending shivers down my belly and making me suddenly weak. The perfect kind of weak and soft to complement his strength and hardness.

“Pizzas will be here in 20 minutes.” Akaashi startled Kotaro and dissipated his aura when he returned carrying cold beers from a fridge and sat next to his friend, putting one bottle in front of Kotaro with a loud thump. “Don’t tell me you will be leaving now I ordered them for you?”

“Ahhhm…” Kotaro stuttered and I took the opportunity to get up and excuse myself.

“Bathroom. Too much to drink.” I smiled, helplessly shrugged and turned on my heel, hiding a smirk. As I headed out of the room, I overheard Kotaro urgently whispering to his friend about how he should reeeeaaally try to learn to read the atmosphere.

I washed my face, taking my time and hoping the food would arrive soon, as I had no intention of leaving. Not now, when the things were so fun. Even though it was frustrating for me too, until now I had no idea that torturing Kotaro would be such a turn on. He was the type used to get what he wanted, to be pampered and cared for by everybody, so such denial of gratification must have been hell for him. I giggled as I turned off the bathroom light and almost screamed when an invisible hand stopped me in the dark corridor.

“Don’t go back there just yet.” Kotaro’s breath was hot in my ear, a hungry growl of a night predator behind his suggestion. If he had risked following me and displaying his erection to everyone who cared to look, he must have been pretty desperate.

As if wanting to show me what I would be missing, or just to stop me from thinking, he pressed his lips against mine and pushed me gently against the wall, shielding the back of my head with his hand as his other arm slid around my buttock to squeeze lightly. Kotaro didn’t mess around when he knew what he wanted and he showed me what by leaning into me, possessively and protectively, and deepening our kiss. He was hungry alright.

I kissed him back, my mouth still triumphantly smiling, and embraced his wide back.  The sounds from the other side of the wall, muffled but unmistakably close, fired us up, reminding us that we could be discovered and forced to stop at any moment, prompting us to greedily touch and kiss and feel. Traces of alcohol in our systems made it all so easy, our hands and lips more daring and careless, our hormones out of control.

“Ok.” I gasped between kisses, my body trembling in desire to feel his hands all over me as his mouth worked on my neck, “Let’s go home.”

“Who could wait that long?” Kotaro quietly groaned taking me by the hand and carefully leading me past the main room and up an unlit staircase.

“Where are we going?” I tugged uncertainly at his hand, whispering and giving my all not to make the wooden steps squeak beneath my weight. I miscalculated, stumbled and almost fell, pressing a hand against my mouth to swallow a yelp.

A strong arm slid around my waist, picked me up and carried me up the few remaining steps and down a corridor. No wonder the owl could find his way around better in darkness. Besides, he knew Akaashi’s place like his own. When he stopped at one door with me still in his arms, I fumbled a bit before I found the knob and let us in.

 “Akaashi said the condoms are in the first drawer of the night stand by his bed.” There was a smirk in Kotaro’s voice as he gently placed me on the bed and since he just sucked at containing his good mood in a quiet voice, I shut him up with my lips before we raised too much ruckus.

Seems like Akaashi could read the atmosphere on point, after all.


End file.
